


the taste of your lips

by sinnerlikeme



Series: skimmons. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Children, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Floor Sex, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Innuendo, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Romance, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerlikeme/pseuds/sinnerlikeme
Summary: the taste of your lips, i’m on a ride





	1. here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tumblr post](http://onceupona-prompt.tumblr.com/post/135706669391/types-of-kisses-part-i-wake-up-kisses-pressed)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ wake up kisses pressed gently to the column of a’s neck or the underside of b’s jaw

it’s quarter to noon when they awake, hugging one another for warmth since daisy kicked the sheets off during the night. her head is nestled in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, breathing jemma’s scent to keep the nightmares away.

jemma’s hands move first, palms gliding up from their spot on daisy’s waist to caress her back, rousing her as her own heavy eyelids flutter. sunlight peeks through the parted curtains hung above the cracked window, where the cool breeze carries in fresh air and the smell of spring. jemma’s fingers play with daisy’s tangled hair, entranced by the curtains.

soon she’s dozing again, hand falling slack. daisy was relishing her touch and her nose scrunches when it suddenly pauses. she tilts her head back to see what happened and smirks at the sight of jemma falling asleep. she shifts so her body is halfway on top of jemma’s, mouth going for the warm porcelain of her throat. jemma moans softly at the feeling of daisy’s lips lazily kissing her pulse points, goosebumps rising along the span of her bare arms when daisy lightly drags her teeth close to her collarbone. 

daisy usually saves neck-kissing for nighttime shenanigans but today she knows it’ll wake jemma up. truthfully, she’s just hungry, so in order to urge jemma’s ass out of bed and into the cold shower so pancakes can be made, she has to utilize her mouth. 

“are you planning on eating me for breakfast or what?” jemma mumbles drowsily, chuckling.

“bet you wouldn’t mind that,” daisy teases, nipping the corner of her jaw. “maybe for dessert tonight, though,” she promises.

jemma whimpers, a tempting sound. “but that’s so far away,” she objects, to daisy’s amusement. 

daisy finally connects their lips, brushing jemma’s hair off her face. “only a few hours, really,” she pacifies. 

jemma pouts and it’s adorable. “you’re mean,” she mutters, but cups daisy’s cheeks and pulls her down for another kiss. she ends up on top, kissing and licking the underside of daisy’s jaw, biting the sensitive spot below her right ear to draw out _that_ noise she loves so much. neither are thinking about food anymore and daisy quickly decides she can’t wait, either.

certainly awake now thanks to the mutual stimulation, daisy sinks her fingers possessively into the flesh of jemma’s hips. “guess i’ll be having seconds later,” she remarks impishly before luring a laughing jemma towards her face.


	2. when the dawn breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ morning kisses, gentle  & lazy, humming in contentment,
> 
> limbs still tangled together, hands wandering over soft exposed skin

daisy’s hand smacks her alarm then rubs the sleep from her eyes. it could still be nighttime since the base is underground, but the clock says it’s almost six fifteen. she sighs, running her fingers through her hair as she looks down at the woman curled up next to her. a fond little smile curls her chapped lips and she brushes jemma’s brown locks off her face.

jemma stirs eventually, flexing her legs despite the fact they’re tangled with daisy’s. she tightens her grip on daisy’s waist, brow furrowing. “i don’t wan’ get up,” she mumbles grouchily. daisy fights a laugh.

“same,” she murmurs, as jemma crawls directly on top of her and tucks her head under daisy’s chin. “what’re you doin’, bug?” 

“getting comfortable,” jemma huffs. “we’re goin’ back t’ sleep. g’night, daisy, i love you.”

daisy chuckles, kissing the top of jemma’s head. “it’s good _morning_ , honey,” she corrects, and jemma whines in protest. she lifts her head at some point, pouting adorably, and daisy kisses her. her eyelids flutter shut and she smiles against daisy’s mouth.

“not fair,” she whispers, but keeps kissing her anyway. daisy’s palms slide down to jemma’s ass, then her bare thighs, and jemma hums. legs stay intertwined and hands wander further, jemma’s fingers winding up in daisy’s hair while their lips move slow and languid. they have rapidly forgotten they set the alarm for a reason, instead choosing to remain in bed, priorities be damned. 

“you smell good,” daisy tells jemma after they switch positions so daisy is on top, holding jemma to her.

jemma smiles drowsily. “so do you,” she says appreciatively. “i love you.”

“you already said that,” daisy mutters, voice muffled since her face is buried in jemma’s chest.

jemma shrugs. “i’ll never run out of enough times to tell someone i love them.” 

daisy scrunches her nose and kisses the underside of jemma’s jaw. “well, in that case, i love you, too.”

“we should probably get up,” jemma murmurs as daisy goes to kiss her again.

“yeah, probably,” daisy purrs dismissively, hitching jemma’s knee over her hip. “buy why bother?”


	3. we play a fair game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ stay in bed kisses, mischievous and deep,
> 
> punctuating flirtatiously whispered bargaining words

“stay. please stay,” daisy whispers against the span of jemma’s back, but jemma isn’t having it.

“daisy, i have to shower,” she sighs, rolling over but trapping her wife between her legs with her calves. “i can’t be late to work.”

daisy leans down and kisses her deeply, cupping her cheek. “you’re no fun,” she mutters. “why can’t we have fun?” 

jemma’s brow furrows. “we already _did_ ,” she reminds her. “and it was great. but i need to—”

“blah, blah, blah,” daisy interrupts, nipping her jaw forcefully. “ya don’t need to do anything, sugar.”

jemma all but melts. “now _that_ is simply not fair, daisy,” she protests feebly, trembling, as daisy bites a pulse point.

“yes, it is,” daisy gasps, breathless from ravishing jemma’s throat in attention. she captures her mouth again, utilizing her tongue to convince jemma to cooperate. “were you not doing this last night? i’m just returning the favor, honey.” 

jemma whimpers. “do you want me to lose my job?” she pleads when she manages to edge a word in.

daisy shrugs. “if it means letting me take care of you, then yes,” she whispers, peppering the sentence with kisses. “we can just stay here all day, y’know? and and then when i’m done with you, if you can still even talk,” now she bites jemma’s neck again, “you can call in sick.” 

jemma’s heart is racing and daisy can undoubtedly feel the blood coursing under the delicate skin of her throat. _christ almighty_ , she thinks to herself. _this woman will be the death of me._ then she lets daisy kiss her, hungry and eager, ultimately giving in.


	4. in these quiet moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ come back to bed kisses left on a’s neck and shoulder,
> 
> unhurried and tender, with arms wrapped around a’s waist.

jemma loves to cuddle. especially during the day when they have a moment to spare, which lately isn’t often. she won’t admit it but she likes hearing people carry on outside the closed door, and figures someone is most likely looking for her, but that only makes being alone with her girlfriend even better. not that they shouldn’t be together; it’s the vaguely rebellious choice they make to sneak off and cuddle that jemma is attracted to. it’s almost like they aren’t supposed to— _bad girl shenanigans_ comes to mind, though _that_ doesn’t happen until later. 

“has anybody seen jemma?” she hears bobbi’s voice ask several feet from the door.

“or daisy,” may adds, and jemma pictures the tinier woman crossing her arms in disapproval.

the other girl in question snickers behind jemma, squeezing her waist. “they have _no_ idea,” she hums, brushing her lips along jemma’s ear. it tickles and jemma turns her face into the corner of her pillow to sneeze.

“don’t do that, they’ll hear us,” she whispers back, but there’s mirth in her voice.

“so what?” daisy grumbles. “they already know we’re dating. what’s the harm in a little cuddle sesh?”

jemma rolls her eyes. “in case you’ve forgotten, we’re supposed to be _working_ ,” she hisses, then sighs. “ugh, i guess i should get back to the lab.” science only bothers her when it interferes with days like today. 

“no, don’t go,” daisy protests, kissing the back of jemma’s neck. jemma’s eyes habitually close and she twists to let daisy leave kisses on her skin, trailing her mouth down to jemma’s shoulder. “stay for just a bit longer,” daisy pleads. “i don’t wanna be alone.” 

jemma reaches back and touches daisy’s soft cheek. “come with me, then,” she suggests.

“i don’t belong in the lab, silly,” daisy laughs, grabbing jemma’s waist possessively when she goes to sit up. daisy pouts adorably.

“i’ll make it up to you later, sweetheart,” jemma sighs, reluctantly untangling herself from daisy’s grasp. she leans over to kiss daisy, a parting gift. “and you’re always welcome in the lab,” she tells daisy sincerely. “come visit me, okay? i get lonely, too.”


	5. you’re the reason why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ rushed late for work kisses, a flash of heat before hurrying out the door

monday mornings are tough for anyone, but when you spent the previous night not getting much sleep thanks to your significant other, they can be the mornings from literal hell. daisy is looking quite smug, to jemma’s irritation. she’s grinning when jemma leaps out of bed and goes to take a shower, she’s grinning when jemma emerges after five minutes and starts getting ready, she’s _still_ grinning when jemma is finished dressing and blowdrying and combing her hair.

daisy sits up in bed, cracking her knuckles and watching her girlfriend quickly apply makeup, wondering why she even needs it. “to look nice,” jemma had said simply when daisy asked a while ago. “i mean, i know i’m an attractive woman, but societal standards and expectations make it rather difficult to feel comfortable walking into work with no makeup on.”

daisy understood that and agrees jemma is gorgeous, but since she’s the only person who ever frequently sees jemma fully naked and bare-faced, she’s more used to lack of makeup. not that she hates it, because she doesn’t, she just finds none more intimate. 

jemma senses daisy’s eyes on her back and kicks the door shut, blocking daisy’s view. daisy scowls, flopping back down onto the soft pillows. she reaches for her phone and scrolls through social media until jemma is done and the bathroom door swings open, light turning off. jemma shoots daisy a glare as she puts together her bag for the day. “quit beaming like that,” she snaps.

that only makes daisy smile even bigger. “like what?” she replies, ever so innocently. 

jemma shakes her head. “you know what,” she mutters. “okay, well, i’m off. pray i don’t get fired for being _nearly an hour late_. i love you,” she adds habitually, leaning down to peck daisy’s still-grinning lips. 

“tell your coworkers you got railed,” daisy calls after her bluntly. jemma groans.


	6. the little things you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ tender kisses when one brings home flowers for the other

daisy texts jemma as she’s leaving work to ask how she’s feeling and if she wants daisy to bring home dinner, since she’s probably still not up for cooking tonight. morning sickness left her drained, so her answer isn’t a surprise.

 _yes please :)_ jemma writes. _i’m craving ribs, is that ok?_ as if daisy would ever deny her pregnant wife anything. 

 _yeah! that’s great. how are you?_ daisy hopes she’s doing better; it broke her heart to leave earlier.

 _good! i’ve been resting. i cried watching a cat documentary. that was fun._ bless her hormonal, compassionate heart. daisy tells her she loves her and that she’ll be home with food soon. she picks up ribs at their favorite place, and a splash of color catches her eye as she’s driving home—a flower shop has just opened on the corner, and daisy doesn’t hesitate.

jemma is dozing on the couch when daisy gets home, but jolts awake as soon as she smells the ribs. “oh, hi,” she greets with a sleepy smile, gingerly standing from her spot on the sofa. daisy brandishes the bouquet of pink carnations, beaming, and she cherishes the look that lights up her wife’s face. jemma squeals and covers her mouth with her hands, instantly emotional, food forgotten. “oh, daisy,” she whispers, taking the bouquet delicately and pulling her taller wife into a hug. daisy returns it gently, careful not to squish the little bump between them. 

“i knew you weren’t feeling good, so i thought you might like these,” daisy murmurs with a shrug.

“they’re beautiful.” jemma doesn’t wipe away her tears when she pulls back to sniff the flowers and daisy keeps her free arm around jemma’s waist. “oh, they smell so nice. thank you, my love.” she stands up on her tiptoes to kiss daisy, and their lips linger before daisy cups the back of jemma’s neck to kiss her forehead hello, as per their usual homecoming routine.

“those ribs smell amazing, too,” jemma remarks a second later, and daisy laughs. “goodness, daisy, you spoil me...”


	7. the taste of your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ sticky ice cream kisses, sitting on a bench
> 
> in the park and laughing against each other’s lips

“christ, we shoulda just worn bathing suits instead,” daisy gripes, fanning herself under the shade of a tree where they sit.

jemma laughs. “we passed victoria’s secret on our way over here,” she teases. “run down and buy one.”

daisy slaps her knee. “shut up, bitch,” she mutters, and jemma giggles. “no way. my bod isn’t swimsuit ready yet.”

“you’re weird. fine, then, suffer in this heat. see if i give a damn.” it’s ironic because jemma actually does, but daisy can’t _know_ that. 

“let’s get ice cream,” daisy suggests a couple minutes later, hopping up from the bench and rebraiding her hair. “i see a cart.” 

jemma, preoccupied with her studies, makes an indifferent noise. “mint chocolate chip, please.”

daisy scoffs. “nuh-uh. put your book down for a minute and walk with me.” she holds her hand out and waggles her fingers. jemma raises her eyes and daisy smiles expectantly. jemma ultimately gives in, marking her page and allowing daisy to help her get to her feet. daisy takes her hand and squeezes it, beaming brighter than the sun glaring above.

the line is short but daisy still fidgets, hopping in place out of habit. she gets vanilla with rainbow sprinkles and jemma orders her regular mint chocolate chip. “do you ever get any other flavor?” daisy critiques as they walk back to the bench. 

jemma elbows her in the ribs, about to make an inappropriate joke but thinking better of it.

they sit on the bench and people watch in comfortable silence while they lick their ice cream, still holding hands. daisy nods to a flashy guy on a bike and says candidly, “jemma, that man is everything i aspire to be in life.”

jemma, used to her random declarations, merely hums. “yes, dear,” she murmurs, and soon daisy can’t stop laughing. jemma looks at her, a grin curling her lips, and for a moment the rest of the world fades in comparison to the adorable girl next to her. 

“you’re so cute,” jemma tells her, leaning over to kiss her, both of them giggling now. daisy chases her mouth, neither caring if anybody sees or says something. jemma tastes cold and minty and daisy tastes sweet and frosty; it’s no wonder they can’t keep their lips off of each other. jemma scoots closer to daisy as she finishes munching on her cone, content, research paper forgotten.


	8. red lips and rosy cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ cheek kisses that leave red lipstick stains

daisy loves when jemma leaves her mark. not just the noticeable hickeys on daisy’s neck or scratches down her entire back, but the innocent pink or red lipstick stains that smudge her cheek. she doesn’t wipe them away; she likes the memory of jemma’s mouth ghosting across her skin. before they began dating, she would receive random cheek kisses all the time. they’re more of a rarity now since daisy will kiss her good morning and jemma will kiss her farewell, seeing as the contact of lips isn’t feared between them anymore.

but on the days when daisy isolates herself from the rest of the world, sometimes all she needs is a swift peck on the cheek to remind her it’ll be okay, that her person loves her still. right now she’s walking alone to the common room to grab a snack so jemma won’t force her to eat—she has the tendency to forget most normal functions when she’s having a rough day emotionally. she neglects to take care of herself so her girlfriend has to subtly help her out; she appreciates it later, she really does.

jemma is working at the table, surrounded by papers and books, dressed casually today in jeans and a sweater. (she still manages to look like an airbrushed fashion model, daisy thinks.) she looks up when daisy enters and smiles at her a little, but doesn’t say anything. daisy squeezes her shoulder as she passes on her way to the fridge, a silent gesture of reassurance that she’ll be fine. 

she stands there, letting the cold air wash over her, not really deciding what to eat or drink. her vision blurs, either from tears or lack of sleep. jemma approaches quietly and slowly shuts the door, then pulls daisy gently into a much-needed hug, whispering, “it’s okay, daisy. it’s okay,” even though it’s not and daisy hates herself and wishes she could be _better_ for jemma, but she relaxes into the embrace regardless, sniffling. jemma hugs her so tight that she feels her broken pieces shift back into place, at least for now, and jemma’s arms are warm and daisy hasn’t ever felt so at home than she does right here. when jemma eventually pulls away, she cups daisy’s face in her palms, giving her a long, loving look, then tucks her hair behind her ear and presses a kiss to daisy’s cheek. she carries that kiss with her for the rest of the day.


	9. your touch brings me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ kisses absently left on the backs
> 
> of hands, fingers entwined in silent comfort

“you’re gonna do great today,” daisy assures jemma for the millionth time this morning.

jemma doesn’t usually get nervous when it comes to presentations or public speaking, but it’s a large project and she is having anxiety about doing well and getting a good grade; it doesn’t help that a renowned professor from another college is here to watch and learn from her class. she would just die if she so much as stuttered in his presence. 

they’re sitting on a bench outside the room, daisy trying to help her girlfriend breathe. jemma’s hand is entwined with daisy’s in daisy’s lap—it comforts her, a silent gesture of support and love. jemma wishes daisy could go in with her but daisy has a different class.

“i promise, you’ll be fine,” daisy murmurs, squeezing jemma’s fingers. “you know this by heart. you worked your ass off on this, you practiced your speech in the mirror all weekend—you’ve got this, jemma.” she offers a smile.

jemma nods, exhaling heavily. “will you treat me to ice cream sundaes later if i fail?” she asks hopefully.

daisy rolls her eyes and laughs. “when you _succeed_ ,” she insists, “yes, of course.”

jemma’s smile is watery as she leans forward to peck daisy’s lips. “thank you,” she sighs, leaning her forehead against daisy’s.

daisy raises the back of jemma’s hand to her lips. “anytime. now get in there and kick some ass.”

jemma grins, gathering her things as she stands. daisy presses another kiss to her knuckles before they let go. she watches her girl walk into class, feeling more confident than she did mere minutes ago, knowing jemma will be alright.


	10. make it a permanent love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ joyful kisses peppered across foreheads
> 
> and cheeks between scattered giggles

sunday mornings are best spent with the windows open, music on high, and wearing nothing but oversized t-shirts and underwear.

daisy takes advantage of that last fact by grabbing jemma’s butt as they dance around the kitchen while making breakfast, and jemma sneaks her hands up daisy’s shirt in retaliation. the atmosphere around them is tangibly _happy_ and the sexual tension is too strong to ignore, so after eggs and toast they go a few rounds in the shower then bed, pulling at hair and biting hard and leaving red bruises on thighs, necks, and hips. once the air has calmed and they relax in each other’s arms, fingertips still tracing kiss-swollen mouths, daisy remembers the little secret she has been keeping for the last several weeks—and where she’s hiding it.

she wanted this to be romantic, perhaps after a night out at their favorite restaurant and a movie. now she realizes the moment shouldn’t and can’t be planned, not in this relationship. if it feels right, that’s when it’s supposed to happen.

daisy sits up and leans over to retrieve the tiny velvet box from it’s spot in the very back of her nightstand drawer. she covers it with both her hands and takes a deep breath, then turns to her girlfriend and motions for her to sit. jemma does so, a curious look on her face. “what’s that you got there?” she asks obliviously, trying to get a peek at it. 

daisy doesn’t hesitate, brandishing the box and popping the lid to reveal the ring nestled inside. jemma, in her giddy post-sex delirium, gazes at it for a few seconds before its significance clicks with her brain, and she squeals. “daisy!” she screams. “oh my god!”

“i was gonna wait,” daisy explains quietly, a bit shy. “i don’t know until when, but, uh...” she shrugs. “will y—”

“yes.” daisy blinks, surprised by the sudden, breathless response. “yes, i’ll marry you,” jemma clarifies.

“oh, thank god,” daisy sighs, but her heart is overflowing with joy. “i thought you weren’t gonna—” she’s interrupted by jemma kissing her full on the mouth, cupping her smiling face as jemma leaves kisses all over her forehead, nose, and cheeks until they are both giggling with utter joy. jemma then hugs daisy tightly, quickly overcome with fierce emotion.

“i love you so much,” she weeps against daisy’s shoulder; her body is soft and warm.

“i love you too, baby,” daisy sighs, letting her own tears fall freely. she’s freaking _engaged_. to a beautiful girl she adores more than anything.

jemma leans back so daisy can slip the ring onto her finger, right where it belongs.


	11. if love is what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ comforting kisses pressed to tear-stained cheeks
> 
> between whispered words of reassurance and concern

daisy doesn’t hear the door slide open, but she immediately senses another person’s presence. she stiffens automatically when a hand softly touches her back, and props herself up on her elbow to see who’s there—jemma offers a sympathetic smile. _of course it’s you_ , daisy thinks. _of course you heard me_. jemma’s too sweet to ignore somebody in pain. 

“sorry, ’m i being too loud?” daisy mumbles, rolling over and rubbing her sore, damp eyes.

“no, not at all,” jemma assures her quietly. “i just—i wanted to see if you were okay.”

“do i look okay?” daisy doesn’t mean to snap, but she can’t help it. a sob rips from her chest and she covers her face with her hands, avoiding the undoubtedly hurt look that will flash across jemma’s. jemma surprises her, though, by sitting down gingerly at daisy’s feet, her expression only conveying worry for her friend. she hesitates before reaching out to grab daisy’s hand, squeezing her fingers gently. daisy squeezes back and gulps down another ugly sob. eventually she sits up, dabbing her wet cheeks with her shirt sleeve.

“do you want to talk about it?” jemma offers kindly as daisy scoots closer; she won’t tell her, but she’s soothed by jemma’s scent.

“nah,” daisy murmurs, shaking her head. “i’ll get over it.” she shrugs dismissively.

her answer visibly makes jemma sad, but the scientist doesn’t push the subject. instead she simply pats daisy’s hand then swoops in to peck her cheek. “i’m here for you if you want to talk,” jemma whispers against her skin, and daisy nods appreciatively. 

fresh tears well in her eyes and she puts her head down on jemma’s shoulder. “don’t go,” she mutters, chin quivering.

“i’ll stay,” jemma vows, entwining their hands further in her lap. “i promise.”


	12. something in the way she moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ heated kisses with gasps in between, hands tugging
> 
> at clothes and exploring skin, bodies pressed close; giving in

daisy might be a _little_ drunk but jemma simmons is undoubtedly and simultaneously the cutest, hottest, most beautiful woman in the world.

and in her drunken state she managed to snag an equally tipsy jemma away from her friends, promising a better time if jemma followed her. they’ve seen each other around campus and share a few classes but daisy never had the liquid courage to ask her out. she’s getting ahead of herself now, but as long as jemma is willing, it doesn’t really matter. 

they’re kissing before the elevator doors are even closed. daisy grabs jemma’s waist and slams her rough against the wall, kissing her hard; a pleased smile curves jemma’s red mouth when daisy sucks her bottom lip between her teeth.

they practically run to jemma’s dorm, giddy and drunk on the other’s scent. daisy kicks the door shut and yanks jemma back to her as grabby hands pull hard at articles of clothing. they gasp for air in between kisses, stumbling towards jemma’s bed and leaving a trail of clothes behind them. daisy pushes jemma down and jemma watches, grinning and flushed, as daisy unbuttons her own jeans and strips. she leaves feather-light pecks on jemma’s knees and briefly the inside of her thighs, then crawls on top of her to kiss her again. jemma’s head is spinning, either from daisy or the alcohol, she can’t make the distinction. 

hands roam and jemma unclasps daisy’s bra while daisy hitches jemma’s knee over her hip, squeezing her thigh dominantly. jemma’s fingers play with daisy’s hair, which daisy seems to like since she kisses her deeper and rolls her pelvis forward. jemma moans—loud—just the sound daisy was trying to draw out. she smirks and jemma’s heart almost explodes.

“your name is daisy, right?” she manages to murmur before crying out as daisy slips a hand between her legs.

“uh-huh,” daisy purrs, biting down on jemma’s jaw. there isn’t much talking after that.


	13. so close to you right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ long, slow kisses in the afterglow, fingers
> 
> woven through hair and hearts beating in unison

the heat of the fire warms their skin as they lay together on the floor, surrounded by blankets and pillows brought from the bed next to them.

their legs are tangled together and their bare skin is flush enough that they can feel each other’s heartbeats. daisy fiddles with jemma’s hair—a habit she picked up when they were still in high school—and jemma’s fingers are entwined in daisy’s waves. 

jemma soon misses the sound of daisy’s voice, so she lifts her head and gives her a soft kiss. “hi,” she whispers. “what’s up?”

daisy shrugs, grinning sleepily. “nothin’,” she answers casually, tracing patterns on jemma’s shoulder blades. “what’s up with you?” 

jemma hums, kissing her long and slow. “nothing,” is her eventual reply, fingertips caressing the sides of daisy’s face, as if she’s afraid daisy’s going to disappear from under her if she doesn’t hold on. their lips and tongues move languid and deep, hands knotting further in messy hair. the fire flickers on beside them, but it is nothing compared to the heat inside their mouths, the intensity of how quickly they lose themselves in each other. the outside world becomes even less significant as hands roam, grabbing hard, jemma’s needy fingers twisting around locks of daisy’s hair when daisy slithers down jemma’s stomach, leaving hot kisses in her wake. 

jemma feels like she blinked since she ended up on her back so fast, the spot underneath already warmed by daisy. her eyelids flutter shut—she doesn’t need to see for this. she catches her bottom lip in her teeth but a pleased groan escapes her anyway; daisy glances up to admire her face, smiling impishly, doing _that one thing_ with her tongue that drives jemma absolutely mad.

they carry on like that throughout the night, hands always finding their way back to the other’s hair, holding on, staying close.


	14. the light of a thousand stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ soft goodnight kisses exchanged on
> 
> lamp-lit doorsteps on chilly autumn evenings

their first date goes better than expected. daisy feels like she is on cloud nine and all they did was go out to eat, take a walk down by the pier, and run into a friendly dog. (“the highlight of the evening,” jemma sighed when they halfheartedly bid the golden farewell.) now daisy is taking jemma home, fingers laced together as they stroll down the quiet street leading to her condo.

they already knew each other as friends but daisy got to see a different, softer side to jemma tonight that the scientist doesn’t often show—it pleases daisy to think jemma trusts and likes her enough to let her guard down in daisy’s presence. daisy might not understand why but it’s a good thing all the same. maybe she doesn’t need to know yet.

for the first time tonight she gets a pang of sadness in her heart when they reach jemma’s house. jemma leads her up the steps to the door, then turns to face her, flecks of gold visible in her carmel-colored hair under the overhead light. daisy hasn’t taken her eyes off jemma since a few hours ago when she arrived to pick her up, but right now feels like the moment she’s really seeing her.

“i had fun,” jemma tells her sincerely, and daisy’s lips quirk into a shy smile.

“yeah?” she says, scratching her neck so jemma won’t see her blushing. “i did, too.”

jemma looks at her for several long seconds then puts her hands on daisy’s face, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her goodnight. daisy was not prepared for a kiss, refusing to get ahead of herself, but jemma surprises her in the best way. daisy’s hands settle on jemma’s waist, pressing her forehead to jemma’s as their lips move in silent goodbye. the cool october breeze sweeps through, gently ruffling their hair, but daisy has no other sense than what she’s tasting, touching, doing. 

ultimately jemma pulls away, looking dazed but blissful. they don’t say anything else; words aren’t needed. daisy watches jemma fish her keys out of her coat pocket and unlock the door, switching the light on as she steps inside. daisy gives her a final nod and a smile and the brunette smiles back, scrunching her nose. daisy decides that’s the most precious thing and she’ll fall asleep thinking about it. 

she hopes jemma will think about her, too. and she must since she calls tomorrow, asking daisy to breakfast.


	15. in your arms i will sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ a single loving kiss left on the other’s
> 
> forehead when they fall asleep snuggled close together

“say g’night to mama,” daisy whispers to their two-year-old daughter, who toddles into jemma’s office, reddish curls still damp from her bath. despite having a long day that isn’t even over yet, jemma lights up when harper approaches the desk, wanting hugs.

“goodnight, my peach,” jemma croons, lifting the little girl into her arms and kissing her rosy face. “you have good dreams, okay? i love you.”

harper murmurs something back that sounds like “i love you, too,” and daisy watches tenderly in the doorway. she shares a soft look with her wife as harper returns to daisy, taking her hand and asking about a bedtime story.

once harper is fast asleep amongst her growing collection of stuffed animals, daisy hops in the shower then crawls into bed to wait for jemma even though jemma will be annoyed she stayed up. sure enough, she gives daisy a disapproving glare when she finally joins her later. 

“i’ve told you before to just go to sleep,” she mutters, crawling under the covers next to daisy.

daisy shrugs, turning off the tv and nightstand lamp. “i can’t without you,” she murmurs half-jokingly, rolling over to kiss jemma, brushing her damp hair off her face. she tastes like spearmint now, and her hands are soft when they touch daisy’s cheeks.

“did harper go to sleep okay?” jemma whispers when they’re curled up against each other. 

daisy nods, stroking her fingers through jemma’s hair. “yeah. she was out like a light in five minutes.” 

jemma hums, wrapping her arms around daisy’s waist. “good. what story did you read her?”

“the one where the dog doesn’t like taking baths,” daisy says, rolling her eyes. “i think she wants to be like that dog now.”

jemma laughs, amused by their daughter’s stubbornness. “bless her,” she sighs. they fall silent after that, warmed by the other’s embrace. it isn’t long before jemma is dozing, so daisy seals the night with a single loving kiss pressed to her forehead; she drifts off smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve had so much fun writing this little series and i hope you all enjoyed reading it! thank you for your kudos & comments :)


End file.
